Don't Hang the Evil
Don't Hang the Evil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-second case of the game. It is the twenty-eighth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Calamity Canyon. Plot The team headed to the local Calamity Prison to find out more about the golden city's "guardians" who was convicted for killing people who dared to search for the golden city. However before they could find out about the convicts, they were informed by prison warden Charlotte Johnson that a murder had taken place. They then went to the prison's execution site where they found convict Kris Loseman decapitated in the prison's guillotine. They soon suspected Charlotte along with criminal Peter Johningson and hangman Ned Koirlingson. Soon Nikolai told them that he found out that the victim was one of the golden city's guardians. The team then decided to visit the victim's cell block for clues. There, they found clues to suspect miner Olivia Duncan and secret agent Isabella Kingsmen. Soon after, they had to stop Charlotte from shooting the prisoners who were rioting over the victim's death. They then had to stop Isabella from her attempt to take over the murder investigation as she revealed that she was investigating the victim and his involvement in the golden city. Despite the suspect motivations, the team collected enough clues to apprehend Isabella for the homicide. Isabella denied the murder until she snapped and revealed that she murdered the victim because of a robbery that she was involved in. She told the team that Kris had abandoned her during the heist, leaving her to barely escape. When the team asked about the robbery and why she killed him, she revealed that she didn't know as her mind was blank and that she couldn't remember a thing about the murder. The team were puzzled by this which led Raj to write a report for Judge Marrakchi, who decided to put Isabella in a mental asylum. They then interrogated Isabella again with the help of Raj, who deduced that something more than the murder had happened at the guillotine. This led the duo to find a pendulum (per Jordan) that had the fingerprints of Lucy Fernández on it. This led the duo to confront Lucy, who explained that Kris had to die for trying to sell the secrets of the golden city to the prison's convicts. She explained that she had brainwashed Isabella into beheading Kris before the detectives decided to warn Charlotte about the "guardians" she had in the prison. They then released Isabella with Yasmine's consent into therapy with Raj. The team also assisted Olivia Duncan in recovering her map of the district before she told them that explorers from all over Australia were coming to Berrini for the golden city. This led the Chief Crosby to order the team to monitor for any actions concerning the golden city when Nikolai said that they had received a call about a group of explorers destroying a nearby archeological dig. Summary Victim *'Kris Loseman' (found beheaded at the prison's execution site) Murder Weapon *'Guillotine' Killer *'Isabella Kingsmen' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect plays Counter Compassion Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect plays Counter Compassion Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect plays Counter Compassion Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect plays Counter Compassion Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect plays Counter Compassion Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from hay fever. *The killer eats chili. *The killer plays Counter Compassion. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Execution Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Head, Snapped Rope; New Suspect: Charlotte Johnson) *Interrogate Charlotte about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Prison Canteen) *Investigate Prison Canteen. (Clues: Faded Paper, Canteen Tray) *Examine Canteen Tray. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Prison Bracelet; New Suspect: Peter Johningson) *Ask Peter Johningson if he knew the victim. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Job Application; New Suspect: Ned Koirlingson) *Ask Ned Koirlingson about his application to the prison. *Examine Snapped Rope. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Guillotine; Attribute: The killer suffers from hay fever) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison Cell Block. (Clues: Torn Paper, Pickaxe Handle, Locked Camera) *Examine Faded Handle. (Result: O DUNCAN; New Suspect: Olivia Duncan) *Talk to Olivia Duncan if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Olivia suffers from hay fever) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Isabella Kingsmen) *Talk to Isabella Kingsmen about the camera. (Attribute: Isabella eats chili) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bloodstained Paper) *Analyze Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Counter Compassion; New Crime Scene Prison Table) *Investigate Prison Table. (Clues: Locked Log, Trash Bin) *Examine Locked Log. (Result: Faded Log) *Examine Faded Log. (Result: Warden's Log) *Ask Charlotte Johnson about the warden's log. (Attribute: Charlotte plays Counter Compassion, eats chili and suffers from hay fever, Peter eats chili and Counter Compassion) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Scribbled Threats) *Analyze Scribbled Threats. (09:00:00) *Ask Ned about his scribbled threats. (Attribute: Ned plays Counter Compassion and eats chili) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Isabella about why she wants to take over the murder investigation. (Attribute: Isabella suffers from hay fever and plays Counter Compassion; New Crime Scene: Victim's Cell) *Investigate Victim's Cell. (Clues: Ball and Chain, Torn Pillow) *Examine Ball and Chain. (Result: Strange Cream) *Examine Strange Cream. (Result: Cheap Scar Cream) *Ask Peter about his etched message on the ball and chain. (Attribute: Peter suffers from hay fever) *Examine Torn Pillow. (Result: Golden Nugget) *Analyze Golden Nugget. (09:00:00) *Ask Olivia about the victim having her golden nugget. (Attribute: Olivia eats chili and plays Counter Compassion) *Investigate Bloodied Guillotine. (Clues: Handkerchief, Victim's Bracelet) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Victim's Bracelet. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (4/6). (No stars) No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (4/6) *Interrogate Isabella again about the murder. *Investigate Prison Execution Site. (Clues: Crate of Tools) *Examine Crate of Tools. (Result: Pendulum) *Examine Pendulum. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Confront Lucy Fernández about brainwashing Isabella. *Inform Charlotte Johnson about the exact details of the murder. (Reward: Burger) *Go see Isabella and get her into therapy. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Olivia Duncan wants. *Investigate Prison Canteen. (Result: Olivia's Satchel) *Examine Olivia's Satchel. (Result: Olivia's Map) *Ask Olivia about the map she has of the golden city. (Reward: Sunburned Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Calamity Canyon